Forgive or Forget
by xtkentaa
Summary: It's Jaeyong Fanfiction. Taeyong sedih, harus melupakannya atau memaafkannya. B x B
1. Prolog

**Forgive or Forget**

 **Taeyeong x Jaehyun**

 **slight Taeyong x '?'**

Prolog

Malam telah berganti indahnya pagi dan Lee Taeyong kini masih terjaga. Menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti jatuh. Lee Taeyeong menangis dalam diam bermaksud agar _kekasihnya_ yang sedang tertidur tidak mendengar isa tangisnya. Selalu seperti ini, Taeyong menangis seperti malam-malam lalu. Setelah melakukan _itu_ dengan _kekasihnya_ entah kenapa Taeyong tidak lagi merasakan kasih sayang dari _kekasihnya_ , entah itu hanya perasaan taeyong saja atau bukan. Jaehyun selalu bermain kasar saat berada diatas ranjang dan tidak memperdulikan Taeyong yang sedang kesakitan ataupun sedang lelah. Jaehyun seperti hanya memikirkan tentang _sex,sex,_ dan _sex_ saja. Di siang hari Jaehyun jarang sekali berbicara dengan Taeyong. Akhir-akhir ini Jaehyun berubah _seratus delapan puluh derajat_. Taeyong menangis memikirkan kerinduan terhadap Jaehyun _nya_ dulu yang selalu memeluknya entah itu dimanapun mereka berada, Jaehyun yang selalu cerewet dikala Taeyong tidak mau makan, Jaehyun yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya. _Nyatanya_ , Jaehyun sudah berubah, Taeyong lelah memikirkan penyebab Jaehyun berubah seperti sekarang.

 _Ingin_ rasanya Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun, tetapi itu hanya keinginan sesaat saja apa daya Taeyong terlalu mencintai Jaehyun _nya._ Walaupun sebenarnya Taeyong tahu kalau Jaehyunnya tidak lagi mencintainya seperti dulu. Apakah Taeyong menyesal? Bodohnya Taeyong berpikir kalau dia tidak menyesal menjalin hubungan dengan Jaehyun. Taeyong buta karena _cinta_.

Taeyong tersenyum getir mengingat Jaehyun yang berucap beribu janji untuk meminta Taeyong menjadi _kekasihnya_. Dari sekian banyak pria yang menyukai Taeyong, _hanya_ Jaehyun yang membuatnya yakin kalau Jaehyun _tidak akan_ menyakitinya dan menjalin hubungan dengan penuh kasih sayang dengan beribu ucapan manis nya diawal. Ternyata Taeyong salah besar akan keyakinannya kala itu. Sudah dua tahun sudah sejak janji itu terucap, Taeyong masih setia dengan kekasihnya tersebut, walaupun Taeyong tahu kalau Jaehyun memiliki wanita atau pria simpanan, tetapi Taeyong memilih untuk bungkam karena ia tahu kalau Taeyong memergoki Jaehyun dan simpanannya maka akan berahir sudah hubungannya dengan Jaehyun, Taeyong tidak menginginkan itu, Taeyong terlalu mencintai Jaehyun sampai Taeyong tidak tahu mana yang membuatnya sakit hati dan mana yang membuatnya bahagia.

Akankah Taeyong memilih untuk _bertahan_ atau _menyerah_ , menyerah dalam artian mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jaehyun? Itu tergantung Taeyong yang memilih untuk berhenti menyakiti hatinya atau memilih untuk menyakiti hatinya yang sudah hancur menjadi tambah hancur.

 **TBC/DELETE**

 **Pendek banget ya? Maafin ehehehee**

 **mungkin bisa kasih saran couple lain buat dimasukin ke cerita dan saran slight couple nya Taeyong x siapa gitu.**


	2. Chapter 1 : You Hurt Me Again

**Forgive or Forget**

 **Taeyeong x Jaehyun**

 **slight Taeyong x '?'**

Chapter 1 : You Hurt Me Again.

"Jaehyun-ah bangun, sudah pagi. Cepatlah mandi dan sarapan sudah siap di meja makan. Aku berangkat lebih dulu. Jangan sampai telat ya Jaehyun-ah" Taeyong menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaehyun lembut bermaksud untuk membangunkan pria yang ia _cintai._ Seperti biasa Jaehyun hanya menjawab dengan lenguhan tanpa menatap pria yang sedang melihati dirinya. Taeyong meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih setiap dengan tempat tidurnya.

Sudah hampir pukul 8 pagi, Taeyong harus bergegas pergi ke kampus karena ia memiliki mata kuliah pagi sekali. Taeyong dan Jaehyun merupakan mahasiswa di Seoul University tingkat 3 sedangkan Jaehyun tingkat 1.

Taeyong berlari tergesa-gesa, sesekali bertubrukan dengan beberapa bahu orang yang sedang jalan biasa. Taeyong tidak ingin ketinggalan bus lagi, minggu lalu Taeyong harus menunggu bus selanjutnya karena Jaehyun, yap Jaehyun sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi dan menghentikan Taeyong yang akan berangkat ke kampus. Tak lain yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sex. Taeyong tidak berani menolak permintaan kekasinya tersebut, saat ia akan menolak sorot mata Jaehyun semakin dingin kepadanya dan Taeyong tidak mau itu.

Brukk..

Taeyong menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya dan kini ia jatuh, sedangkan yang Taeyong tubruk hanya mundur beberapa langkah saja.

"awh, sakit.." Taeyong memegangi pantatnya yang mendarat mulus di trotoar.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru. Maafkan aku. Kamu baik-baik saja? " ucap Taeyong menunduk.

"Ah, Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali lihatlah jalanan dan berhati-hatilah" kata pemuda itu dan menjulurkan tangan untuk membantu Taeyong berdiri.

Taeyong berdiri menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda yang ia tabrak. Menoleh keatas melihat paras pemuda itu. Tampan, satu kata untuk pemuda itu. Tersadar bahwa yang ia lakukan itu membuang-buang waktu. Taeyong merundukan baadan bermaksud untuk meminta maaf lagi dan lagi.

' _Damn God_ , kenapa lelaki ini begitu menawan?' Batin pemuda tinggi yang terus melihati Taeyong tanpa berkedip.

Taeyong melambai-lambaikan tangannya kedepan wajah pemuda itu, "hello? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tersadar bahwa ia kepergok melihati lelaki manis didepannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kamu boleh pergi" ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf sekali lagi dan selamat tinggal" Taeyong membungkuk sopan dan akhirnya menaiki bus meninggalkan pemuda itu.

' _Sial,_ aku lupa menanyai nama pria manis tadi. Arghh Kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengan pria manis seperti malaikat seperti dia?Bodoh.' Pemuda itu menendang kaleng bekas didekatnya. 'Semoga saja lain waktu dapat bertemu lagi dengannya'

.

.

.

Setelah kuliah paginya selesai, Taeyong pergi ke Perpustakaan. Taeyong merupakan orang yang pendiam tidak memiliki banyak teman dan jarang berinteraksi dengan teman satu jurusannya. Bahkan di ponsel nya hanya ada nomor Jaehyun _nya_ , Orang Tuanya, Dosen dan Ten yang merupakan teman satu-satunya.

Taeyong memilih duduk dan membaca buku pelajaran daripada harus mengeluarkan energi ekstra hanya untuk berkumpul dengan yang lainnya walaupun hanya obrolan ringan saja. Sesekali Taeyong melihat ponsel nya berharap ada notifikasi pesan dari kekasihnya, Nihil hasilnya. Taeyong tersenyum kecut mengingat fakta bahwa kekasih _nya_ mengirimi pesan _tiga hari yang lalu_ , isinya tidak spesial hanya satu kata 'pulanglah' Taeyong senang karena Jaehyun mengiriminya pesan berharap bahwa setibanya di apartemen Jaehyun menyambutnya. Taeyong kecewa, pasalnya kekasihnya itu hanya _menginginkan tubuhnya_.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafas panjang mengingat kejadian itu. Ten sebagai sahabatnya sudah ribuan kali menyarankan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya, bodohnya Taeyong masih _mempertahankannya_.

 _Drrtt.._

Ponsel Taeyong bergetar, secepat kilat ia meraih ponsel dan melihat notifikasi itu. Rupanya Ten mengirimi pesan yang berisi 'Cepatlah kembali ke kelas yongie, Pak Choi sudah datang dia bilang jam pelajarannya diajukan karena alasan pribadi'

 _Sial !_ Taeyong lalu bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya dan berlari dari lorong ke lorong melewati beberapa kelas _. Deg_ , seolah jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan kaki nya yang sedaritadi melangkah cepat kini tak dapat di gerakkan. Matanya terbelalak melihat suguhan pemandangan yang tak jauh darinya yang memperlihatkan pria dan wanita yang sedang bercumbu penuh nafsu di salah satu ruang kelas yang sedang kosong.

Air mata Taeyong jatuh tanpa aba-aba sembari memegangi dadanya yang _begitu sesak, sakit_. Walaupun _bukan pertama kalinya_ Taeyong mendapati kekasih _nya_ berbuat tak wajar dengan orang asing tetapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu terus datang dan lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Takut ketahuan, Taeyong berusaha meninggalkan lorong itu dan memilih bolos mata kuliah. _Niatnya ingin mendapat ilmu tapi yang didapati hanyalah pilu._

Taeyong berlari secepat mungkin hingga kini ia sudah berada dijalan raya yang berarti sudah tidak dilingkungan fakultasnya. Terus berlari mengabaikan orang yang sedang berlalulalang. Menabrak orang, Taeyong tak peduli yang ia inginkan sekarang ialah kesepian dan menangis lepas. _Lelah, Taeyong merasa lelah dengan semua ini, lelah menangis dalam diam_.

 _Brukk ..._ kali ini Taeyong ditubruk seseoroang lebih tepatnya di dorong sampai jatuh ke trotoar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau gila? Ingin mati?!" teriak pemuda yang telah mendorong Taeyong. Ternyata Taeyong berlari menyebrang jalan dengan asal dan hampir tertabrak mobil.

Taeyong melihati pemuda itu yang sedang berteriak padanya, familiar dengan wajah itu. Taeyong langsung mengusap kasar pipinya.

"T-terima kasih" Ucap Taeyong terbata. Pemuda itu membantu Taeyong berdiri. Pemuda itu juga menyadari dan mesih ingat betul wajah pria yang ia tolong. Dia merupakan pria manis yang menabraknya tadi pagi. Oh God, Do'a nya terkbulkan lebih cepat.

"Kamu yang tadi pagi itu kan?"

Taeyong masih belum menjawabnya, menatap pemuda itu kosong. Tak berniat untuk membalasnya.

"Ah iya benar, au masih ingat wajahmu, kenapa kamu tida berhati-hati? Kamu bisa mati muda kalau tadi tertabrak mobil secepat itu"

Masih belum menjawab, paham dengan sikap lawan bicaranya Pemuda itu membawa Taeyong ketempat yang lumayan sepi. Walaupun Taeyong sudah berhenti menangis, tetapi air matanya tak berhenti menetes. Seketika kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya teringat di kepala Taeyong. Kejadian serupa yang ia lihat tadi di kampusnya. Pernah Taeyong melihat Jaehyun tengah asik mencumbui pria lain, yaitu seniornya di kampus. Dengan omongan busuknya, Jaehyun biang akan mengerjakan tugas dengan teman-temannya. Taeyong mencoba mengikuti Jaehyun dan firasat nya benar. Sakit yang teramat sangat yang Taeyong rasakan. Apa kekurangan Taeyong? Apa salah Taeyong? Apa Taeyong kurang dalam hal memuaskan Jaehyun?

Hatinya seakan diremas kuat mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu. Taeyong sudah seringkali berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jaehyun, Tapi apa daya itu semua hanya niat semata saja, saat melihat Jaehyun seolah angan-angan untuk berpisah dengannya buyar sudah.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengelus pelan pundaknya. Sekian lama sunyi, terdengar bunyi notifikasi ponsel. Taeyong tersadar akan lamunannya dan mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan melihat isi pesan tersebut. Pesan dari Ten 'Kemana kamu Yongie? Tak biasanya kamu membolos mata kuliah, hubungi aku kalau kamu sudah menerima pesan ini. Aku khawatir' Setelah membacanya, Taeyong memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana tak berniat membalas pesan tersebut.

Taeyong menoleh dan melihat pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi pagi. Pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya. Taeyong malu, karena ia baru sadar kalau sudah menangis di depan orang asing yang baru saja melihat tadi pagi.

"Terima kasih tadi sudah menyelamatkanku" Canggung, Taeyong tak tahu akan berucap apa setelah mengucap kata terima kasih.

"Sama-sama, Sudah mendingan? Haus? Sebentar, aku belikan minuman terlebih dahulu." Pemuda itu tak mau bertanya sebab-penyebab Pria manis itu menangis. Lebih baik tidak membahasnya.

"Tidak, Aku tidak haus terima kasih. Tida usah repot-repot" tersenyum canggung, terdengar dingin dan sombong tapi nyatanya Taeyong tak pandai merangkai kata, alhasil kata-kata yang ia ucapkan terkesan tak bersahabat.

"Oh begitu, Aku belum tau namamu, Boleh kita kenalan? Namaku Johnny Seo. Senang berkenalan denganmu" tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan berniat untuk berjabat tangan.

Taeyong ragu menjawab dan menjabat tangan orang yang baru ia temui. Bisa saja orang yang mengajaknya kenalan ini ialah penjahat yang mengincar organ tubuhnya, siapa tahu. Tetapi orang itu sudah menyelamatkannya, membuat Taeyong berpikir dua kali.

"Namaku Taeyong, Taeyong Lee" menjabat tangan pemuda bernama Johnny tersebut dengan agak ragu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yay, chap 1 selesai setelah sekian lama ya. Sebenernya mau ngetik dari dulu, tapi terhambat nonton produce101 s2 ahahay.. Hayo siapa bias mu di produce 101, kali aja sama kaya aku :D

makasih yang sudah me-review cerita ini JaeMinhyung, gitakanya, babyxunxun, 6194, armybana,sejung,junglee, para guest,ulil, natns88, Seung yeon Kang,Deen. Muah muah :*

Maafkan aku yang membuat Jaehyun jadi seperti ini/? Jangan benci Jaehyun :D

Saran? Kritik?


	3. Chapter 2 :It can be the last time

**Forgive or Forget**

 **Taeyeong x Jaehyun**

 **slight Taeyong x '?'**

Chapter 2 : It can be the last time.

Cklek~

Pintu apartemen Jaehyun terbuka nampaklah Taeyong yang hendak memasuki apartemen, sudah malam dan Taeyong baru saja pulang, kemana saja? Jaehyun sedang menunggunya di sofa ruang tamu dengan tatapan _err_ \- tajam. Setelah insiden siang tadi ia memutuskan berada di apartemen Ten. Siang tadi Ten tidak ada diapartemen karena seharusnya mereka masih ada mata kuliah sampai sore. Jadilah Taeyong sendiri diruangan yang didominasi warna tosca itu, Taeyong ingin sendiri ingin berfikir keras untuk kesehatan _hatinya_. Sore pun tiba dan Ten sudah pulang, setibanya di apartemen Ten menenangkan sahabatnya itu karena Ten sudah tau kalau Taeyong membolos pasti ada suatu masalah. Hingga malam hari Taeyong bisa tenang dan kembali tersenyum _seperti biasanya_ , hebat bukan.

Baru saja meletakan sepatu di rak sepatu, kini Taeyong dihadang oleh kekasihnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" tutur Jaehyun dingin.

"Aku dari apartemen Ten, mengerjakan Tugas" Bohong, jelas bohong. Setiap ia berada di apartemen Ten yang ia lakukan bersenang-senang dan menangis.

"Kukira kamu bersama pria lain"

Mendengar itu hati milik Taeyong berdenyut sakit, Taeyong bersama pria lain? Kenyataan yang berbalik. Perkataan yang menggambarkan fakta dari si pembicara, cih.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bilang begitu Jaehyunie? Aku hanya mencin-mphhkk" belum selesai Tayong berbicara Jaehyun sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman dan memepetkan Taeyong pada pintu apartemen, punggung Taeyong terbentur cukup keras membuat Taeyong meringis disela-sela ciumannya. _Tak ada_ ciuman lembut, melainkan lumatan kasar yang menuntut dan penuh nafsu. Taeyong hanya bisa pasrah apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Jaehyun menarik tengkuk sang _lawan_ hendak meminta lebih atas ciuman tersebut. Air mata Taeyong perlahan menetes sedikit-demi sedikit. Kini ciuman ganas itu berpindah ke leher jenjang Taeyong, Jaehyun menjilat, menyesap dan menggigiti leher mulus milik Taeyong.

"Ahhkk" desah Taeyong saat lehernya dihisap kuat. Tiba-tiba Jaehyun menghentikan aksinya dan berjalan memasuki kamar. Taeyong tahu, Jaehyun ingin melanjutkan kegiatan panas ini di kamar. _Tak ada_ gendong ala bridal style ataupun gendongan Koala. Taeyong menuju kamar dan Jaehyun sudah telentang di tempat tidurnya.

"Puaskan aku _jalang_ " _Jalang_? Sudah biasa Taeyong disebut _jalang_ oleh kekasih _nya_ disaat adegan panas berlangsung.

Taeyong lalu bergegas menuju tempat tidur menyusul Jaehyun melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Jaehyun , Taeyong menaiki Jaehyun dan mencium bibir nya lembut, namun lawan _nya_ itu justru melumat bibirnya kasar, menghisap bibir tipis Taeyong dan tak segan menggigitnya membuat Taeyong kesakitan. Taeyong menggesekan bagian selangkangannya dengan selangkangan Jaehyun. Ciuman itu berpindah ke leher Jaehyun dan dada bidang Jaehyun. Menjilat nipple coklat itu, mengemutnya, menghisapnya Tangan kirinya bergerak memelintir nipple satunya.

"Shhh teruskan _jalangh_ " Jaehyun mendesah menikmati permainannya dengan Taeyong.

Meraba-raba _abs_ sexy milik jaehyun. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya, Taeyong agak sedikit lama bermain dengan bagian ataas Jahyun, mungkin saja ini menjadi _kesempatan terakhirnya._

Jaehyun menjambak rambut Taeyong menariknya dan mengarahkan ke bagian selangkangannya. Waktu berain dengan abs Jaehyun sudah habis, Tangan mungil Taeyong meraba-raba selangkangan dan melepaskan celana Jaehyun. Taeyong juga melepaskan pakaiannya. Tangannya meremas-remas selangkangan Jaehyun. Menjilati junior Jaehyun yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Taeyong lalu melepaskan Celana dalam itu dan langsung mengocok junior yang berukuran besar itu, menjilatinya dan mengulum bak sedang menjilati ice cream batangan.

"Ahhh, permainanmu bagus sekali _jalangh_ , teruskanhh" Sudah lima menit mengulum juniornya. Kini giliran Jaehyun yang mendominasi, dibalikannya posisi yang tadi menjadi Jaehyun berada diatas Taeyong. Jaehyun mengocok junior mungil Taeyong.

"Ahhh" Taeyong memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Jaehyun.

Precum keluar dari junior Taeyong, membuat kocokan tangan Jaehyun semaikin cepat karena membuat licin tangan Jaehyun.

"Ahhh Jaehyunahhh, aku mau keluarhhh" Tak lama, Taeyong menyemburkan cairan lelakinya. Tangan Jaehyun sekarang berlumuran oleh cairan milik Taeyong, Jaehyun memegangi juniornya, mengolesinya dengan cairan yang berada di tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Jaehyun mengarahkan juniornya ke hole milik Taeyong, memaksanya memasuki lubang sempit berwarna merah muda itu.

"Ahkkk Jaehyunahh sakitttt"Keluh Taeyong, bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri walaupun sudah sering dimasuki oleh Jaehyun tapi tetap saja masih terasa nyeri.

Setelah masuk sempurna, Jaehyun menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa aba-aba dari Taeyong. Tempo gerakan itu semakin cepat, keringat membasahi kedua tubuh yang sedang bersenggama. Taeyong hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, melihati manik mata lawan _nya_.

"Mendesahlah jalangghhh" Jaehyun mengeluarkan juniornya dan menghentakkan lagi ke lubang Taeyong, membuat Taeyong gila. Titik itu tertumbuk sempurnah oleh junior Jaehyun. Nikmat luar biasa memang Taeyong tak bisa pungkiri fakta itu.

"Mhh Jaehhh, terushh jaeeh lebih cepathh" kini Taeyong mengocok juniornya yang tegang kembali. Tak dimintapun Jaehyun mempercepat gerakannya.

Waktu berlalu cepat, kini sudah ronde ketiga untuk malam ini beberapa gaya pun digunakan untuk memuaskan hasrat kedua makhluk hidup ini, tubuh Taeyong seperti mati rasa. Jaehyun sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya, namun Taeyong masih terjaga. Melihati bagaimana sempurnanya wajah dan tubuh kekasihnya, _kelak Taeyong akan merindukannya_.

Taeyong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan tertatih menuju almari pakaian, mengambil semua pakaiannya dan juga barang-barangnya, memasukkannya kedalam koper yang cukup besar.

Sudah hampir pagi, setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Taeyong memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan dan keringat yang menempel ditubuhnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia sudah _memikirkan ini_ matang-matang. Menyesal? Urusan nanti, yang terpenting ntuk saat ini ialah menyelamatkan hatinya walaupun juga sakit.

Sedari tadi Taeyong terus memandangi wajah damai Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai, membereskan kamar yang berantakan ini, mencuci piring bekas semalam, dan menyiapkan sarapan, mana ada orang bodoh yang seperti Taeyong? .

Jaehyun menggerakkan tbuhnya, hendak bangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan iris coklat itu terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjapkan memfokuskan pandangannya ke satu objek, yaitu Taeyong.

"Cepat bangun Jehyun, Mandilah dahulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Jaehyun menurut saja perkataan Taeyong, tak seperti biasanya. Taeyong beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi Jaehyun. Jaehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melihat koper berwarna merah, kenapa ada koper? Pikir Jaehyun, tak mau ambil pusing lebih memlih mengabaikannya saja.

.

.

Hening, hanya ada suara sendok daan piring yang bersentuhan. Taeyong bingung mau mulai dari mana. Sedangkan Jaehyun tetap fokus pada hidangan yang terpapar dihadapannya.

"Jaehyun –ah, aku mau biacara sesuatu" Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Toh jarang sekali Taeyong mmempunyai keberanian seperti ini.

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Taeyong. Gulp, Taeyong menelan _salivanya_ ia merasa gugup.

"E-eh a-aku ingin putus" ucap Taeyong tergagap, yang diajak bicara hanya menaikan satu alisnya. Jaehyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Selingkuh? Sudah kuduga"

Taeyong yang mendengarnya kaget, amarah Taeyong meluap. Bisa-bisanya menuduhnya berselingkuh. Tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu? Apa aku salah dengar?" alis Taeyong bertautan seperti akan bersentuhan, bertanda ia sedang heran, heran kenapa Jaehyun bisa berkata sejahat itu.

"Tidak, aku bilang kamu selingkuh jalang" Jaehyun berucap santai.

Bola mata Taeyong memerah, mengeluarkan air mata. Kenapa Jaehyun bisa berkata sesantai itu? Dan apa? Selingkuh? Siapa yang selingkuh? Siapa yang main belakang?

"Aku selingkuh?! Perkataanmu bagus sekali tuan Jung!"

"Kenapa? Memang seperti itukan? Kemarin aku melihatmu berduan dengan pria yang lebih tinggi dariku, dasar jalang. Apa dia lebih kaya dariku? Cih. Berbohong dan menghabiskan waktu dengan pria lain, Siapa targetmu selanjutnya?"

Taeyong tak kuat lagi, ia ingin menyumpahi pasangannya itu. Kemungkinan saat Taeyong bersama Johnny-pria yang baru ia kenal-

"Siapa yang berselingkuh?! Bukannya dirimu hah?! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Jung!" Mereka saling adu tatap, wajah Taeyong sedang marah ternyata berbeda jauh dari biasnya, wajahnya mengerikan dan tatapannya itu tak kalah menakutkan dari Jaehyun.

"Oh jadi kamu mengetahuinya. Aku hanya main-main dengan mereka begitu juga denganmu"

"Bermain-main dengan mereka? Bermain katamu?!aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kamu sering berduaan melakukan hal yang tak wajar. Dan apa bermain-main denganku? Busuk kamu ternyata Jung! Mana janji yang dulu kau ucap?! Seharusnya dulu aku tak menerimamu! Bodoh sekali aku!" Marah, sedih, menyesal itu lah yang Taeyong rasakan. Untunglah apartemen itu kedap suara jadilah tetangga tak mendengar Taeyong berteriak-teriak.

"Dasar brengsek!" Taeyong berdiri dan menggebrak meja maka, mengambil segelas teh hagat yang ia siapkan dan menyiramnya kepada _mantan kekasinya._

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Jaehyun beranjak dari duduknya,melihati bajunya yang basah dan wajahnya terasa panas.

 _Plakk_

Jaehyun menampar Taeyong, cukup keras. Taeyong memegangi pipinya, memerah dan sakit. Taeyong tak percaya Jaehyun melakukan ini terhadapnya. Tangisnya pecah.

"Dasar brengsek!" Taeyong mengambil kopernya dan beranjak pergi dari apartemen itu sambil menangis. Ingatan-ingatan manis yang ia lalui dengan jaehyun kini malah terbayang olehnya. Menambah saskit hatinya. Sakit sekali, Taeyong memegangi dadanya. Meremasa baju yang ia kenakan. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang dari dunia ini. Beruntung karena Taeyong tak ada jadwal kuliah pagi.

Ia harus bagaimana sekarang?

.

.

.

TBC

Yahh akhirnya update juga, ragu mau di update kapan, soalnya lagi puasa. Apa lagi ada nc nya walaupun ga hot wkwkwk, maapin :'D

Jangan benci Jaehyun yah :') sebenernya mau ku buat selingkuh sama teman Taeyong sendiri. Tapi kutak tega. Terlalu sakit/?

Aku pengen buat ff baru nih/gananya, rencananya sih ex-pd101. Tapi masih bingung juga.

Anyway thanks to **gitakanya h, Seung yeon Kang, JaeMinhyung, armybana, strawberriescake, 6194, ulil, sffnnaaa07, Deen, LDHLTY151, guest dan para rider yang udah membaca, ngefav. Ngefollow ff ini. Makasih sangat sangat sangat 3**


	4. Chapter 3 : First Moment

Tidak bisa fokus, pandangannya terarah ke sesosok lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menjelaskan materi kuliah sore ini, tetapi pikirannya berjalan kemana-mana. Ia sudah mendingan, berterima kasih pada sahabatnya yang rela mmembatalkan kencannya demi menenangkan dan tak mau melewatkan mata kuliahnya lagi, walaupun penjelasan itu tak bisa diterima oleh pikirannya yang terpenting ia mencatat dan mempelajari ulang materi itu nanti.

Tes~

Air matanya terjatuh lagi, tangan ungil itu langsung menyeka dari pipinya agar tidak ada yang melihatnya meneteskan air mata. Secepat apapun Taeyong menghapusnya, Ten melihatnya karena sedari tadi sahabtnya itu melihatinya merasa khawatir dengannya. Siku Ten menyenggol tangan Taeyong. Sudah mendingan bukan berarti rasa sakit itu sudah hilang, tak tau sampai kapan rasa sakit itu terus tersarang di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Haruskah kita ke UKS?" Ten berbisik sangat pelan, dilihat dari ekspresinya sangat khawatir dengan Taeyong. Ten sudah melarang Taeyong untuk masuk kuliah, tetapi Taeyong keras kepala mau masuk kuliah, kalau sudah begitu Ten bisa apa.

Taeyong menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil terenyum sedikit pertanda tidak usah pergi ke UKS, melihatnya hati milik Ten terasa teriris. Kenapa tidak? Karena pada awalnya Ten lah yang mengenalkan Jaehyun pada Taeyong di pesta ulang tahun Doyoung dan Ten ingin mendekati kakaknya Doyoung, Gong Myung.

 _*Flashback on*_

"Taeyongie" tak ada sahutan.

"Taeyongie"tak ada sahutan lagi.

Okey, kesabaran Ten sudah habis, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lee Taeyong!" teriaka Ten dan mengambi buku yang sedang Taeyong baca.

Taeyong terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Ten? Aku sedang membaca dan kembalikan bukuku" Taeyong hendak meraih buku pelajarannya, tetapi buku itu dibuang kesembarang arah oleh Ten.

"Ya! Kamu tidak boleh membuang sumber ilmu!" Taeyong menjitak pelan kepala Ten.

"Awh sakit! Habisnya kamu mengabaikanku Yongie" Ten mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Taeyong beranjak mengambil bukunya dan kembali ketempat semula.

"Besokkan ada pesta dirumahnya Doyoung, kamu bilang tidak mau berangkat."

"Memang aku tidak mau berangkat, terlalu ramai disana."

"Taeyongie ayolah" Muka melas, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya layaknya seorang anjing kecil yang memohon diberi makan. Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas. Dan endingnya Taeyong menuruti permintaan sahabatnya.

Saat di pesta, Taeyong hanya duduk mengamati orang-orang yang sedang berdansa, bersenda gurau. Ten? Sedang berbicara dengan incarannya, Gong Myung

Banyak sekali makanan ringan dan minuman termasuk wine dan soju, Taeyong lebih memilih minum juice karena Taeyong tidak menyukai minuman yang memabukkan. Tiba-tiba saja Ten datang menghampirinya.

"Yongie, Ayo ikut aku saja"

Taeyong hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik Ten menuju ke salah satu meja. Di meja itu sudah ada dua laki-laki satunya berbdan tinggi berkulit putih dan bersurai pirang dan seseorang lagi berbadan tak kalah tinggi bersurai hitam. Mereka tampan, itu yang dipikiran Taeyong.

"Yongie, dari pada kamu sendirian. Kenalkan ini Jaehyun dan Winwin, mereka temanku di les vocal. Jaehyun, Winwin kenalkan ini sahabatku Taeyong"

"Taeyong"

"Jaehyun"

"Winwin"

Mereka berjabat tangan sesekali melempar senyum. Ten yang baru saja mengenalkan mereka langsung pergi begitu saja tidak memikirkan sahabatnya harus berbuat apa dan berbicara kepada dua laki-laki ini. Situasi nya canggung sekali, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Taeyong _ssi_ , SMA mana" Jaehyun membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah kuliah Jaehyun _ssi_ , tingkat satu seperti Ten"

"Waow, aku harus memanggil hyung berarti. Aku kira masih SMA" Kaget, iya kaget. Dikirain masih SMA kelas 1 ternyata sudah kuliah. Mukanya menipu pikir Jaehyun.

Pembicaraan itu berangsung lama, seiring berjalannya waktu situasi yang tadi canggung menjadi hidup karena tiga orang itu terus berinteraksi seperti sudah kenal lama. Taeyong tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Jaehyun memperhatikan dirinya terus-menerus.

 _*flashback off*_

.

.

Hari sudah petang, Taeyong tengah duduk manis di halte bus dekat kampus. Sudah berjam-jam ia duduk disitu tak berniat untuk menaiki bus yang berhenti di halte tersebut. Memandang kedepan dengan pandangan ? anak itu sedang berkencan dengan Yuta, Jahat? Tidak, sebenarnya Ten menolak untuk berkencan dengan Yuta, tetapi itu kehendak Taeyong. Taeyong merasa tidak enak karena dirinya kencan Ten gagal. Taeyong menyuruh Ten berkencan beralasan ia ingin sendiri dulu.

Seseorang menepuk bahu nya menyadarkan dari lamunannya.

"Lee Taeyong _ssi_ bus yang kamu naiki belum juga datang?" Tanya seseorang yang tadi menepuk bahu Taeyong.

"Ah, i-iya Johnny _ssi_ bagaimana dengamu? Baru saja pulang?" Johnny duduk disamping Taeyong, mengapa mereka sering bertemu? Apakah jodoh? Mungkin saja. Lagi pula, gedung fakultas mereka berdekatan, satu universitas berbeda fakultas.

"Begitulah, kamu mengambil jurusan apa Taeyong _ssi_?"

"Manajemen ehehe, sedangkan kamu Johnny _ssi_?" Demi apa, pembicaraan ini sangat canggung. Hanya berisi basa-basi yang mungkin tak penting.

"Dekat dengan fakultas ku, Seni Rupa. Tapi aku jarang melihatmu" Yaiyalah Taeyong kan anak _'cupu'_

"Ekhem Johnny _ssi_? Maukah kamu menemaniku? Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Lagian sudah petang—" belum lanjut omangannya sudah dipotong Johnny.

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana Taeyong _ssi_?"

"Minum, heheheh"

Taeyong sudah gila diluar akal sehatnya, dia mengajak orang yang baru ia kenal untuk minum bersama. Sejarah kehidupan Taeyong tak pernah mengajak orang asing terlebih lagi untuk minum alkohol yang ingin ia incipi untuk pertama kalinya. Seseorang tolong tampar Taeyong agar kembali akal sehatnya.

"minum? Minum apa? Juice? Atau minum susu? Ayo kalau begitu" Johnny beranjak dari duduknya begotupun Taeyong.

"Terimakasih Johnnyssi" kemudian mereka berjana menelusuri trotoar yang semakin sepi karena sudah malam.

Johnny seperti buta jalan, karena yang ia lihat hanya Taeyong yang berada disampingnya. Sepanjang jalan tak luput dari wajah Taeyong. Johnny berpikir ternyata ada juga tokoh anime di dunia nyata. Merasa dilihati begitu Taeyong hanya senyum tak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

"Johnny _ssi_ kita sudah sampai" mereka menghentikan langkahnya dan Johnny melihat sekitar, ternyata yang Taeyong maksud bukanlah minum susu atau juice segar melainkan minum minuman beralkohol. Johnny menoleh pada Taeyong

"Taeyong _ssi_ mengapa kita kesini?"

"Kita akan minum, kan sudah kubilang tadi"

"Ayo" Ucap Taeyong sambil tersenyum. Tidak sengaja tangan Taeyong menggandeng tangaan Johnny untuk menariknya masuk kedalam kedai soju.

.

.

.

Taeyong tidak berhenti meminum minuman keras yang berada dihadapannya. Johnny sudah melarangnya, tapi apa daya minuman itu bagaikan obat penghilang lara hatinya. Taeyong berpikiran mengapa baru sekarang ia mencicipi minuman yang dulu ia hindari, kalau tau begini mungkin sudah berlangganan sepuluh botol tiap harinya.

Johnny panik karena Taeyong yang sekarang sedang mabuk berat. Mengigau nama seseorang.

" _Jaehyun_ " Taeyong mengigau lagi, sambil meneteskan air mata.

Johnny mengambil ponsel Taeyong dan mencoba menghubungi nama yang disebut Taeyong tadi. Johnny mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali tetapi tidak diangkat oleh pemilik nama Jaehyun tersebut.

Johnny mau mengantarkan pulang Taeyong tetapi ia tak tau letak rumahnya dimana. Johnny mencoba menghubungi salah satu kontak di ponsel Taeyong, baterai nya habis. Alhasil Johnny membawa Taeyong pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aduhhh maafin banget telat update. Sebenernya ceritanya udah ada tapi semingguan ini lagi diluar kota dan sinyal nya bikin emosi.**

 **Oya aku punya cerita baru, bisa dicek di wattpad xtkentaa**

 **Makasih bagi para readers dan semua yang mereview, memfollow,nge fav cerita ini. Makasi banyak 3**

 **Ceritanya maau aku post di wattpad juga.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Move on

Pagi buta, Taeyong sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Membuka mata sedikit, membiasakan cahaya ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati. Setelah beberapa menit, perutnya terasa mual lalu ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Taeyong menyadari bahwa kemarin malam ia minum, sangat banyak. Bau alkohol masih saja menyengat hidung, menenangkan bagi Taeyong. Taeyong berterimakasih dengan adanya alkohol, alkohol lah yang menghilangkan rasa sakit itu walaupun satu malam saja.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Taeyong melihat sekelilingnya, merasa asing. Apa Ten kemarin mendekor ulang apartemennya?tidak mungkin. Taeyong mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Ah! Taeyong mengingatnya kemarin ia minum dengan Johnny, lantas apakah ini apartemen johnny? –pikir Taeyong.

Apa benar ini apartemen johnny?

Taeyong bodoh, kenapa kau bisa berakhir mabuk dan tidur di apartemen lain?

Apa yang Johnny lakukan padanya saat mabuk?

Tidak macam-macam kan?

Semoga saja.

Tapi bagaimana kalau- ishh. Kalau memang benar ini apartemen Johnny, dan Johnny macam- macam padanya. Taeyong tidak bisa menyalahkan Johnny begitu saja, karena ialah yang mengajak Johnny untuk minum.

Taeyong masih berkutat dalam pikirannya. Taeyogn langsung mengecek pakaiaannya, masih seperti kemarin. Meraba-raba pantatnya, tidak terasa nyeri. Melihat leher jenjangnya lewat kaca, masih mulus.

Taeyong mengelilingi kamar yang lumayan sempit itu, Tidak ada orang. Taeyong melangkahkan kaki hendak membuka tirai jendela. Saat berjalan, kakinya seperti menyampar suatu benda. Taeyong melihat kebawah dan ternyata itu telapak kaki. Mencondongkan badannya melihat sesuatu yang berada dibawah tepatnya samping tempat tidur yang tadi Taeyong tiduri. Terlihat seorang yang sedang tidur ber-alaskan sebuah selimut dan tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut lain. Itu Johnny, tidur di lantai, melihat itu pikiran negatif Taeyong langsung hilang.

Apa tidak dingin?

Mengapa Johnny tidur dilantai?

Jadi semalam Johnny tidur dilantai? Mengapa tidak ditempat tidur?

Taeyong terus saja bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya. Taeyong mengambil selimut yang ia pakai tidur tadi untuk menyelimuti tubuh Johnny. Taeyong terus saja mencermati wajah tampan Johnny, terasa damai. Tanpa Taeyong sadari, segaris senyum nampak dari wajahnya.

Merasa tidak enak, Taeyong keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju dapur untuk membuat sesuatu yang dapat dimasak untuk Johnny. Ini masih pukul 5 pagi, jadi masih terasa ngantuk. Setelah selesai memasak dan menyiapkan di meja makan. Taeyong bergegas untuk pulang dan meninggalkan memo disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Taeyong membuka pintu apartemen dengan perlahan, agar Ten tidak mendengarnya. Mengendap-endap seperti maling, menuju kamar. Sangat sunyi, lampu masih padam, pasti Ten masih tidur, pikir Taeyong.

"Lee Taeyong"

"Habis dari mana?"

Sedetik setelah itu, lampu yang tadinya padam sekarang menyala terang dan terlihat sosok Ten yang berada di ruang tengah hendak menginterogasi sahabatnya melihati Taeyong dengan tajam.

"hehehe, aku jelasin" entah kesambet apa, Taeyong melakukan aegyo didepan Ten, Ten hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia semalaman khawatir dengan sahabatnya. Di kirim pesan tak dibalas, ditelfon tak diangkat jadilah Ten berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Untunglah Yuta-pacarnya- datang menenangkan Ten hingga tertidur. Baru saja Yuta pulang, pintu terbuka dan ternyata itu Taeyong, timing yang pas.

Taeyong mendekati Ten yang sedang duduk disofa dengan tangan yang dilipat didada.

"Kamu bau alkohol, jauh-jauh sana" Ten mendorong tubuh Taeyong agar menjauh.

"Kamu habis minum?" tanya Ten sambil melihat Taeyong tak percaya kalau sahabatnya ini menyentuh minuman keras.

"hu um, kemarin aku tidak sengaja minum sedikit, keterusan ehehe"

Taeyong menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, termasuk tidur dirumah lelaki yang baru ia kenal.

Taeyong juga menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Johnny secara detail, yang ada dipikaran Ten awalnya menuduh Taeyong di apa-apa kan oleh lelaki yang bernama Johnny. Setelah melihat tubuh Taeyong, Ten percaya kalau Johnny bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, terjawab dari tubuh Taeyong yang tak ada goresan sedikitpun.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Taeyong, Ten tersenyum miring.

'Mungkin, kali ini yang tepat'

.

.

.

.

.

.

[sementara di apartemen Johnny]

Johnny menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, perlahan membuka mata, lalu duduk bersila dengan pandangan yang setengah sadar. Ia memegangi selimut yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

'ngg, selimutnya menjadi dobel' ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum, lalu berdiri melihat ke ranjang tidurnya.

'sudah tidak ada'

Johnny mencoba mencari seseorang yang kemarin tidur di tgempatnya ke seisi apartemennya. Tak ada orang. Johnny melihat sesuatu di meja makannya, menghampirinya dan ternyata sudah ada beberapa masakan untuk sarapan, dan satu kertas kecil.

'Johnny-ssi maaf karena merepotkanmu karena membawaku ke apartemenmu, maaf juga membuatmu tidur dilantai. Terimakasih untuk membawaku ke apartemenmu sebagai tanda perminta maaf dan terimakasihku, aku membuatkanmu masakan dari bahan di kulkasmu. Ttd Lee Taeyong'

Johnny tersenyum lebar dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi yang berada didepannya. Ia mencicipi masakan buatan Taeyong, enak juga ternyata pikir Johnny. Ia melanjutkan makan pagi nya, dan lupa bahwa ia belum gosok gigi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian minum bersama, Taeyong dan Johnny menjadi semakin dekat, sering berbincang saat berada dikampus. Seperti siang ini, Taeyong dan Johnny janjian bertemu di kantin kampus karena mereka sedang tidak ada kelas siang.

Entah mereka membicarakan apa, sedari tadi Taeyong dibuat tertawa oleh ocehan Johnny. Nyama, itu yang dirasakan Taeyong untuk saat ini, tidak seperti dahulu, ah sudahlah.

Tak jarang kedua mata mereka bertemu dalam satu pandangan, saling melihat satu sama lain membuat Taeyong merasa malu mungkin? Atau blushing?.

"Kenapa tidak habis hum?" tanya Johnny yang mengetahui bahwa makanan yang dipesan Taeyong tidak habis.

"Aku sudah kenyang, banyak banget porsinyaa"

"Oh ya? Perasaan tadi sedikit kok, jangan bilang kalau kamu lagi diet"

"Engga kok, engga diet udah kurus gini nanti tambah kurus malah kaya bambu"

"Sedikit lagi dong, nih aku suapin" ucap Johnny. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Johnny, tiba-tiba saja ia berucap begitu. Kini tangan Johnny mengarahkan sendok ke arah mulut Taeyong.

"H-huh?" Taeyong tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Karena Taeyong bingung jadilah ia rela disuapin Johnny walaupun merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya.

"Nah begitu dong, mau lagi?"

"Udah ah john, udah kenyang seriusan" ucap Taeyong sambil berpose suer(?) atau pose dua jari plus cengiran garing.

Tak disadari oleh Johnny dan juga Taeyong, ada orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari jarang yang terbilang tidak cukup jauh, terlihat kedua tangannya mengepal keras. Siapa orang itu?

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ehehehe sedikit dulu ya, udah lama ga update ya. Miyaneeeeeee :3 selalu saja stuck di pemilihan kata karna ini bahasa baku, jadi susah.

Thanks yang udah review, fav , follow di chap sebelum-sebelumnya. muah

jejak nya ditunggu ya say :*


End file.
